The First Time That Minako Let Her
by greatgoldenbaby
Summary: A chronicle of Rei and Minako's firsts.


A/N: Because my other Rei/Minako fic is quite angsty and heavy, I wanted to write something fun and airy. Enjoy and review, this is unabashed Rei/Minako fluff.

The First Time That Minako Let Her…

Chapter 1: Kiss

Reiko was waiting for her where she waited for her every Friday afternoon, on the same cherry red park bench. The sun was coming down. Minako watched the set of her jaw, the shade of her eyes; a deep violet the hue of the sky at twilight. Her Reiko looked just like twilight. Minako told her this once while Rei was walking her home one night. The girl just cocked a sardonic brow. Minako stared pointedly at a made-up speck on the ground and felt a little stupid for voicing her whimsical, quixotic thoughts.

"You look like the sunrise."

Minako's fantastically long eyelashes fluttered at the statement. She wondered if she'd heard the miko correctly, "What?"

Rei shrugged, almost shy, "Your hair is this specific shade of yellow, really clear like the sun when it comes up. And your eyes too, they're a very clear, light blue like…like the sky when the sun first lights it up and everything looks dewy and hazy and you feel like you're still dreaming."

Minako bit her lip to try and contain the sanguine smile that wanted to unfurl across her cheeks. She couldn't. And either way her eyes were lit up like the very first stars that started flaunting their bright against the sky that night. She could never conceal a single emotion in those eyes.

Rei scowled at her, "Great. Never gonna hear the end of this one."

Minako smiled at the memory. Reiko was scowling the very same way right now, looking at her watch. She loved to see those scarlet lips pouting in anger. It was reason #27 that she teased so much. "Hello Twilight."

Violet eyes regarded her with pleasure followed almost immediately by a cool façade, "Hey there Sunrise. How was school?"

Minako shrugged, "It's but a hazy, distant memory now Reiko. It's Fr-r-r-riday."

Rei tried not to care that she got a very lascivious glimpse of Minako's tongue as she rolled those r's.

Minako tugged the miko's pale wrist and held it as she led her through the winding in & outs of the park's perimeter, purposefully, but with a girlish little skip in her step.

They were headed for their hill, one that no one ever bothered to climb up. It wasn't even very high. Minako tugged Rei all the way up to the top.

The miko kept up with a listless, almost zombie-like gait. If zombies were graceful and lovely to the point of being ethereal, then the simile would fit a little better, but Minako wasn't going to think up a better metaphor on a Fr-r-r-riday.

They stalled at the top, the way they always did and looked down into the small abyss below. They exchanged meaningful, smiling looks. They both liked to linger on the edge.

But Minako would inevitably sit her body on the cool, misty grass, falling back on the plush verdant green to wait for the pressure of Rei's body.

The miko would climb, albeit hesitantly, onto Minako, folding her arms under the young blonde's back, pulling her close, and tilting them downwards on the slope 'til they were rolling on a steady descent to their secret valley below.

Their perceptions blended together like a delicately drawn impressionist piece. Rei could feel Minako's laughter buzzing in her ear as the girl held on to Rei like wet clothing. Her eyelashes were brushing the crook of Rei's neck. Her fingernails were biting Rei's back through her uniform shirt. It was all such a rush.

But eventually, as always, the world reached its plateau. They rolled a few more times in the valley for fun. Rei wanted to be the one on top in the end and Minako let her. She was laughing too hard to fight anyway.

It wasn't until they each caught their breath that they realized their lips had brushed together in the scuffle. It was the faintest, funniest feeling. Like getting shocked by static unexpectedly. Time and movement stopped short, suspended in the air between them.

Rei swallowed hard as she looked at Minako; she could be a painting. _Still Life of a Lovely Angel. _The girl just laid, her mouth gaping slightly, under her. Rei noticed how her pupils had dilated so wide that it cast her gaze shades darker.

Something low in Rei's stomach scalded from the inside out.

She closed hazy violet eyes and brushed her lips on Minako's again. It was a little firmer than the first time; it was on purpose. She licked her lips. She kissed her again. She kissed her twice more. She swallowed a whimper that came from somewhere in Minako's mouth. She licked Minako's lips and tasted her cherry lip gloss. Minako shivered and Rei started to kiss hard.

It made her dizzy. It felt like the first time she drank wine, at church when she was seven, after the priest had told her it was the blood of Christ. Rei figured it would make her really holy if she drank a bunch of it, so she swiped it after the service and downed the bottle in an empty confessional. She was grounded for it after the fact, but she really did feel part-godly after she'd chugged the half-empty bottle. This felt just like that. Like falling down hills. Like the smoky glances Minako would sometimes shoot her lately, as if she were trying out a new super-power. Like the way Rei felt when she'd sense traces of Minako's perfume on her bedsheets after sleepovers. Only, amplified by about a thousand shock-waves from the tips of her toes to the top of her skull.

That was the first time that Minako had let Rei kiss her.


End file.
